


Beautiful

by Seblainer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Episode Related, Points of View, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-22
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: The night of Justin's Prom, from Brian's point of view.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: 'Beautiful' lyrics by: Mandalay.  


* * *

Brian's POV

 

I can’t believe that I actually came to Justin’s Prom. I must be losing my mind. I never would have done this for anyone else.

 

As we leave the dance floor, the song and our dance finished, we leave the hall and walk into the parking garage.

 

As we walk in the garage, going to my jeep, we’re talking, laughing, dancing, and just flat out, having a good time.

 

A few moments later, Justin is leaning against my jeep, and then he tells me that it’s the best night of his life.

 

I fight a smile and reply, “Even if it was ridiculously romantic.” We kiss. I say, “Later,” and Justin laughs softly, before turning to go back inside.

 

I open the door to my jeep; look back at Justin for a moment, and then I get inside. I close the door, and suddenly, I see Chris Hobbs come up behind Justin, a baseball bat in his hands. 

 

I quickly open the door and get out of my jeep, running toward the two teenagers. “Justin!” I shout, trying to warn him.

 

Justin turns around, smiling, and then Chris hits him in the head with the baseball bat. It makes a horrifying sound.

 

I run toward them, and push Chris down, taking the bat from him. I quickly hit Chris with the bat. I’m pissed as hell. 

 

A few moments later I drop the bat and run over to Justin. He just lies there on the cold cement, his blood and his life draining away.

 

I glance over at Hobbs to see that he’s out cold. The stupid little fucker. I want to kill him, but I can’t, since I’m more worried about Justin.

 

I lean over Justin, and try to see if I can get him to respond. I get nothing. The words pour out of my mouth before I can stop them, “No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No, no, no. God!” 

 

I pull out my cell phone, and call 911 for an ambulance and some cops. Then I call Michael and tell him what has happened.

 

A few seconds later, I hang up my cell phone, and I sigh in relief when the ambulance shows up. I’m beyond worried now.

 

I’m fucking terrified. The paramedics pull out a stretcher, and they lift Justin gently but quickly onto it, being careful.

 

Then they put some type of brace on his neck, hook him up to an oxygen machine, and they take care of his head as best as they can for the time being.

 

They allow me to ride in the ambulance with them, and I do, staring at Justin the whole time. Before I know it, we’re pulling up at the hospital.

 

The two doors of the ambulance open and they pull out the stretcher which carries Justin. I get out of the ambulance a few seconds later, covered in Justin’s blood.

 

I’m holding the blood-soaked scarf in my hand, and I can barely fight the urge to cry. I follow the paramedics into the hospital.

 

I’m sitting in the hallway a few minutes later, and I’m even more terrified then before. I don’t know what to do.

 

I sit in silence. This is my fault. If I hadn’t turned stupid, and shown up at his Prom, then Justin wouldn’t have gotten hurt.

 

The next thing I know, someone is walking toward me. I don’t look up, but I don’t have to. I know that it’s Michael.

 

He takes a seat next to me, resting what is supposed to be a comforting arm on my shoulder, but it doesn’t work.

 

Next Michael tries to comfort me by massaging my neck, but that doesn’t work either. I can’t speak. I can only blink.

 

My face is tear streaked, and I know that Michael wants to say something, but he thankfully stays silent.

 

I close my eyes for a moment, and then when I open them, I remember the three of us: me, Michael, and Justin, running down the hall of this same hospital, the night that Gus was born.

 

As I come back to the present, I feel more tears fall from my eyes, and run down my cheeks, but I can’t stop them.

 

I won’t stop them. Michael continues to try and comfort me, but it’s just not working. I stare right in front of me.

 

I’m just staring at the wall, remembering every moment that Justin and I have had together. More tears fall down my cheeks, but still neither one of us say anything.

 

I can’t speak, but it doesn’t matter. The tears say everything that needs to be said. He was beautiful tonight. Granted Justin is always beautiful, but he was especially beautiful tonight, in his tux. As I think this, some lyrics from a song begin to play in my mind. It was a song I heard on the radio yesterday. I begin to cry some more, because the lyrics are speaking to me about Justin.

 

_Do you know you're beautiful_

_Do you know you're beautiful_

_Do you know you're beautiful_

_You are, yes you are_


End file.
